Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher(conhecido por Dorito ou Dorito encapetado dançante) anteriormente existia apenas no mindscape que queriam ter acesso ao mundo real. Ele foi invocado em Gravity Falls, Oregon desde que foi convocado por Ford Pines mais de trinta anos atrás. Ele é conhecido por seu comportamento misterioso e humor sádico. Ele é o principal antagonista da Gravity Falls, embora ele não desempenha um papel central na série até 2ª temporada. História Trilhões de anos antes dos eventos da série, Bill originado a partir da 2ª Dimensão. No entanto, Bill despreza viver nessa dimensão, descrevendo-o como um "mundo plano com mentes planas e idéias fixas." Ele favoreceu o caos e a destruição sobre qualquer outra coisa, e fez de sua missão espalhá-los o mais longe que podia ir. Bill foi "libertado" a sua dimensão, tendo a um plano superior de existência, a 3ª Dimensão. Ele não tem forma corpórea, então ele só poderia acessar as mentes dos seres da dimensão. Ele veio para aprender de uma profecia que dizia que ele poderia trazer seu caos no universo alternativo, e Bill manipulou incontáveis seres humanos ao longo das eras para encontrar uma maneira para a terceira dimensão como um ser físico para "libertar" essa dimensão também. Quando ele foi pego, ele foi banido para o reino de pesadelo. Entre seus alvos eram nativos que viviam no que se tornaria uma cidade chamada Gravity Falls, Oregon. As pessoas descobriram que Bill era muito perigoso e encontrou uma maneira de derrotá-lo temporariamente através de um zodíaco com dez símbolos. As pessoas deixaram para trás uma pintura de seu encontro com o demônio, incluindo como chamá-lo, e mais importante, um aviso para nunca lê-lo. Um dia, no final do século XX, um jovem chamado Stanford Pines veio para investigar uma misteriosa cidade no mesmo local onde os nativos tinham encontrado o demônio. Ford descobriu inúmeras anomalias e segredos em Gravity Falls, mas acabou atingido um ponto de tropeço e tornou-se desesperado por mais respostas. Bill reconheceu que a natureza brilhante, mas arrogante, inseguro e sem amigos, Ford Pines era um peão ideal. Quando a Ford acidentalmente tropeçou em uma caverna estranha, descobriu a pintura sobre um "estar com respostas". Desesperado e ingênuo, Ford ignorou as advertências e ler a inscrição convocação, mas estava confuso quando nada aconteceu. Mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto tirando uma soneca, Bill entrou sonhos do homem. Bill enganado o homem, dizendo-lhe que ele era uma musa que escolheu uma pessoa incrível a cada cem anos para inspirar. Elpenis penis e disse a Ford que, se ele ficou do lado de Bill, eles iriam desbloquear os maiores enigmas na existência. Cegado por esta bajulação, Ford acreditava que Bill era um amigo e chegaram a um acordo. Ford parecia a idolatrar Bill e decorado sua casa com várias imagens dele e um símbolo semelhante, o Olho da Providência, que podem ser vistos espalhados por Gravity Falls. Uma vez Cipher tinha enganado Ford em fazer amizade com ele, ele lhe disse que para construir uma grande máquina que ele alegou criaria conhecimento para beneficiar toda a humanidade. No entanto, quando chegou a hora de testá-lo, um dos amigos humanos do ford Fiddleford McGucket, foi sugado para dentro da máquina e descobriu a sua verdadeira natureza: um portal para o mundo de Bill, que permitiria o demônio para trazer seu caos e destruição em seu universo. Horrorizado e traído, Ford encerrou o projeto e escondeu as instruções sobre como operá-lo. Bill, no entanto, não pode ser tão facilmente dissuadido e tem sido pacientemente esperando o momento propício para o portal para reativar. Bill e o símbolo que ele está baseado em, o Olho da Providência, aparecem com frequência em Gravity Falls. Eventos de Gravity Falls Temporada 1 S1e19 verso da nota de 12 negativo do dólar A entrada de Bill no Jornal 2. Uma imagem de Bill é mostrada brevemente no final do tema de abertura. Um quadro semelhante é visto na entrada sobre ele no Jornal 2. circundando-o são vários símbolos que apontam para vários personagens na série. Mais notavelmente, quando ele se manifestar fisicamente, pela primeira vez, ele se refere a Dipper, Mabel, e Soos Ramirez, como "pinheiro, estrela cadente e ponto de interrogação", respectivamente. A entrada também faz nota especial do símbolo vidros, o autor do livro aparentemente ter sido alarmado com isso. Debaixo de "Nome: ???" é o texto: "Este ser estranho, triangular já apareceu em meus sonhos todas as noites por semanas." A página S1e19 Bill Cipher A entrada de Bill na revista 3. Seu nome completo aparece em sua entrada no Jornal 3. Atrás seu nome é uma mensagem criptografada com uma cifra de substituição de símbolos; quando decodificado se lê: "Mentiroso Monstro Snappy Dresser.". Existem várias notas espalhadas sobre a página, como "Ele está me olhando?" e "Bill provou-se ser uma das pessoas mais simpáticas e mais confiáveis que eu já encontrei na minha vida. Que cara! Eu honestamente não poço confiar mais nele. Não mal de qualquer forma, Bill é um verdadeiro cavalheiro . " No entanto, a última nota é cruzado para fora e abaixo outra leitura da nota "não se pode confiar!" pode ser encontrada escrita em tinta vermelha. Na próxima página, um diagrama de uma cabeça humana e vários aspectos da sua mente é mostrado, sendo o seu topo aberto para um desenho de Bill para entrar. No canto inferior direito da página "NÃO O CHAME A TODO CUSTO!" está escrito em letras grandes, vermelhas. O resto da página é salpicada com uma substância vermelha escura. Dreamscamperers Bill dá Gideon um pequeno presente. "Dreamscaperers" é a primeira vez Bill é diretamente dirigida e introduzido na série. Gideon Gleeful, em uma tentativa de assumir a Cabana do Mistério, mais uma vez, convoca Bill. Gideon diz-lhe para roubar combinação do cofre de Stan Pines 'diretamente de sua cabeça, para que Gideon possa roubar a escr thumb|Bill faz um acordo com Gideon itura da Cabana do Mistério. Bill concorda uma vez que ele sabe quem é Stan, mas em troca, Gideon teria que ajudá-lo em seus próprios planos, que não são reveladas para o telespectador. Gideon concorda imediatamente e os dois agitar nele. Sem o conhecimento de Gideon, Mabel e Soos testemunharam o acordo na floresta, e pedem a ajuda do Dipper para segui-lo na mente de Stan. Uma vez dentro da cabeça de Stan, Bill enfrenta o trio e se gaba de que ele sabe o que todos estão pensando. Para provar sua afirmação, ele convoca Xyler e Craz da imaginação de Mabel. Ele engana Mabel e Soos para procurar a memória de combinação segura de Stan em primeiro lugar, sabendo que iria levá-lo direto para ele. Em algum ponto Soos é separado de todos os outros, e Bill toma o seu lugar. Uma vez que encontrar a memória correta ele leva-lo e quase escapa com ele. Mas, enquanto ele lê a combinação em voz alta para Gideon (a quem ele estava ligado), Mabel atira a porta da memória para outra memória do abismo com um dardo nyarf. Gideon rompe seu contrato, para a fúria de Bill. Bill volta sua raiva contra Mabel e Soos, trazendo seus pesadelos à vida e matando Xyler e Craz. S1e19 Bill Roda "Eu vou estar observando você." Dipper retorna em tempo hábil e diz Mabel e Soos que, enquanto eles estão em mindscape de Stan eles podem fazer o que quiserem. Eles lutam Bill e ele está quase derrotado. E, assim como se parece que ele será Opening_Bill_Cipher_Wheel.png|Roda Cipher forçado a sair da cabeça de Stan, ele coloca um fim a tudo em seu lugar. Impressionado, ele decide deixá-los ir, e depois de avisá-los de uma misteriosa escuridão que vai mudar tudo o que eles se preocupam, ele diz que vai estar observando-os. Bill sai em uma representação do zodíaco, quase idêntico ao que aparece em sua entrada no Jornal 2. Temporada 2 S2e4 basicamente um fantasma Bill (à esquerda) no corpo de Dipper, ao lado de um Dipper verdadeira surpresa (direita). thumb|Bill Dipper = Bipper!|204x204px Bill Cipher aparece novamente em "Sock Opera", quando Dipper está tentando descobrir a senha para o laptop de "Into the Bunker". Ele oferece a senha do laptop em troca de um favor que ele quer, mas Dipper se recusa a oferta. Mais tarde, no momento em que o laptop está em contagem regressiva para o apagamento de dados completa depois de muitas tentativas de senha falhar, ele aparece novamente e Dipper aceita o acordo de negociação um boneco para obter a senha. Bill toma conta do corpo do Dipper como seu "fantoche" e destrói o laptop. Ele então segue Mabel ao seu show de marionetes em busca do diário de Dipper, que está sendo usado como um suporte no show. Depois de Mabel foi informada do corpo de Dipper ter sido roubado por ele, ele encontra-la com a revista como ela está recuperando-lo para Dipper. Ele quase engana-la do contrário, mas acaba em uma briga com ela. Ele acaba por perder porque Mabel utiliza fraqueza física do Dipper e exaustão para sua vantagem. Quando ele entra em colapso, ele é empurrado para fora do corpo do Dipper. Bill possui o boneco Dipper depois e diz que ele vai voltar. No entanto, Mabel ativa a pirotecnia do jogo, destruindo os bonecos e remoção de qualquer Bill navio poderia usar para falar com as crianças. Em "Northwest Mansion Mistério", ele aparece em uma tapeçaria que paira sobre um incêndio florestal com dois homens, quer implorando por misericórdia ou adorá-lo, enquanto cadáveres esqueléticos estão debaixo deles, prenunciando acontecimentos ruins. No final de "The Candidate Stanchurian", depois de um Gideon ligados a prisão não consegue obter seu pai prefeito eleito, ele é mostrado para ter tirado do zodíaco de Bill Cipher em sua parede celular e escondido atrás de um cartaz do gato. Os símbolos do zodíaco foram alteradas ao redor, e alguns foram alterados. Gideon derruba o cartaz e completa o desenho pelo desenho dos olhos de Bill antes de dizer que ele está pronto para fazer um acordo. S2e15 Bill olho Bill decidir sobre quem deve ser seu próximo peão. Em "The Last Mabelcorn", Bill Cipher aparece em um dos sonhos da Ford, provocando Ford e dizendo-lhe para manter a fenda interdimensional segura, para que coisas terríveis acontecem. Ford diz Bill que ele não tem lugar no mundo físico, mas Bill ameaçadoramente avisa Ford que "as coisas mudam." Bill, em seguida, aparece em vários flashbacks que revelam o seu passado com a Ford como Ford explica o seu tempo gasto com Bill para Dipper. No passado, Bill e Ford foram parceiros. Bill poderia penetrar na mente de Ford a qualquer momento, e com a sua ajuda, a Ford construiu o portal. No entanto, após Fiddleford saiu do portal, traumatizada pelas coisas horríveis que ele viu, que eram planos reais de Bill, Ford percebeu Bill havia mentido para ele. Ele confrontou Bill, que revelou seu plano para fundir o reino de pesadelo ele vem com o mundo real, fazendo com que o apocalipse. Ford rompeu a parceria com Bill e então aí, apesar das advertências de Bill que ele não poderia parar o rift aconteça. Ford encerrar o portal e jurou nunca confiar Bill novamente. No final do episódio, Bill assiste do reino de pesadelo como Ford e Dipper conseguem bloqueá-lo thumb|Bill engana Ford de entrar na Cabana do Mistério. Implacável, Bill decidiu possuem alguém fora do barraco vez. Perto do fim da "Dipper e Mabel vs. the Future", Bill se aproxima de Mabel por possuir Blendin Blandin, reconhecendo desejos de querer verão nunca acabar de Mabel. Bill (como Blendin) convence Mabel para dar-lhe a fenda interdimensional, que ele diz pode ser usado para fazer uma "bolha de tempo" que pode fazer o tempo parar. Mabel dá Bill do Rift, que ele prontamente esmaga com a bota. Bill se revela e deixa o corpo de Blendin, batendo para fora Mabel com um estalar de dedos e iniciar Weirdmageddon. S2e17 camuflagem blendin Bill possuindo Blendin. Em "Weirdmageddon Parte 1", após a abertura da fenda, Bill ganha forma física e aprisiona Mabel em uma bolha. Ele se apresenta ao povo de Gravity Falls, afirmando ser o novo governante, bem como a thumb|Bill possuindo Blendin introdução de seus amigos para as pessoas. Os habitantes da cidade se recusam a submeter, mas Preston Noroeste recebe-lo em vez disso, oferecendo-se para ser um "Cavaleiro do Apocalypse. "Bill pensa sobre a oferta, mas em vez decide a desfigurar o rosto de Preston, criando o medo nas pessoas. Ele convoca o Fearamid depois e começa "redecoração" da cidade, acolhendo Weirdmageddon. Bill recria o tema de abertura do processo. Quando Bill e seus amigos se preparam para causar estragos, Ford tenta atirar Bill de volta para a fenda, mas erra. Bill percebe Ford e Dipper e explode a torre do relógio, ele então se aproxima Ford e agradece-lhe para ajudar com a criação do rift. Ford tenta avisar seu sobrinho sobre outra maneira de derrotar Bill, mas é raptado. Bill oferece a Ford para se juntar aos seus amigos. Ford se recusa, então Bill simplesmente transforma Ford em sua backscratcher dourada. Dipper tenta parar Bill usando os diários, mas Bill simplesmente os queima em provocações. Dipper, em seguida, tenta atacar Bill, mas Bill simplesmente desvia o ataque do rapaz. Bill, em seguida, oferece 8 Ball e dentes Dipper como alimento, enquanto Bill e o resto de sua amigos festa no Fearamid. No meio da festa, Bebê do tempo e a tentativa Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron para prender Bill, mas Bill simplesmente destrói todos eles, exceto Blendin, que foge. 8 Ball retorna para contar Bill ele e Dentes falhou para comer Dipper e se preocupa com Dipper libertando Mabel. No entanto, Bill não está preocupado como ele já enviou alguém para cuidar do problema. Em "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", Bill descobre que Gideon, carcereiro de Mabel, não conseguiu deter Dipper, Wendy e Soos tinha entrado na bolha para resgatá-la. Bill continua a mostrar pouca preocupação, confiante de que a própria natureza da prisão de Mabel não vai permitir que eles tenham sucesso. Por este ponto, Bill está no poder sobre a cidade durante quatro dias consecutivos, conquistou quase todas as pessoas na cidade e transformou-os em pedra, e tem a intenção de espalhar sua loucura em todo o mundo. No entanto, este logo é dificultada por uma cúpula de energia estranha força de campo, como que mantém o seu caos e se preso na cidade. Ele resolve transformar Ford Pines volta para carne e osso para que ele possa dizer-lhe como desfazê-lo. Em "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Bill retorna Ford ao normal e exige que Ford explicar como reverter a fronteira na cidade. Ele tenta seduzir o homem, dizendo-lhe o poder e a glória que aguardam a pessoa que "libera" a dimensão. Agora um homem mais sábio, Ford vê através da mentira e se recusa a contar ao Bill. Ele então tenta entrar na mente do homem para levar a resposta para si mesmo, mas a Ford lembra a regra do mindscape - Bill é livre para perseguir sonhos de uma pessoa, mas o único caminho para uma mente consciente é para a pessoa a apertar a mão de Bill e concorda em deixá-lo entrar. Bill decide torturar fisicamente Ford até que ele concorde. Felizmente, a ajuda chega logo na forma de Dipper, Mabel, e outros sobreviventes. Recordando que seu tio mencionou uma fraqueza secreta direita antes Bill petrificado ele, Dipper se reuniram com sucesso os sobreviventes para resgatar Ford e salvar o mundo. Enquanto Bill e seus hench-maníacos são distraídos combate mais recente invenção do velho McGucket, uma equipe de resgate composta por Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Old Man McGucket e Pacifica Northwest infiltrar-se no Fearamid. Bill combate a Shacktron, mas é impedido de atacar devido à barreira de cabelo unicórnio. Bill finalmente descobre que a barreira não se estende às pernas do robô, para que ele explora essa fraqueza para destruí-la. Com a ajuda do Gideon capturado, a equipe de resgate salva estátuas cativos de Bill, incluindo Ford. Depois de um reencontro feliz com sua sobrinha e sobrinho, Ford explica que a maneira de frustrar Bill é usando um zodíaco com dez símbolos. Cada imagem representa uma pessoa, e uma vez que todos os dez pessoas estão reunidas e de mãos dadas, Bill pode ser derrotado uma vez por todas. Por um momento, parece que Dipper (Pinheiro), Mabel (Estrela Cadente), Soos Ramirez (Ponto de Interrogação), Wendy (Gelo), Gideon Gleeful (Estrela da Tenda do Mistério), Fiddleford McGucket (Óculos), Robbie Valentino (Coração Partido), Pacifica Northwest (Lhama), Ford Pines (Mão de Seis Dedos), e Stan (Símbolo do chapéu do Stan) será capaz de fazê-lo, mas, no último momento, Ford e Stan quebram em um argumento . Bill aproveita esta oportunidade para evitar a roda do zodíaco de ativar. O fim do Bill. Ele muda tudo, transforma todos em tapeçarias com exceção de Mabel, Dipper, Stan e Ford, prende os homens em uma gaiola, e com raiva persegue Dipper e Mabel através do Fearamid após Mabel jogar tinta spray em seu olho para distraí-lo. Depois de recapturar os gêmeos que ele dá um ultimato Ford - deixe Bill em sua mente, ou Mabel e Dipper serão mortos. relutantemente Ford concorda, aperta a mão do demônio, e permite que Bill em sua mente. No entanto, Bill fica chocada ao perceber que ele, mestre de artifícios e manipulação, tem sido enganado. Ele não tinha entrado mente de Ford em tudo, mas Stan.thumb|Stan derrota Bill Enquanto o demônio estava distraído perseguindo Dipper e Mabel, os irmãos desenvolveram um plano para destruir Bill uma vez por todas. Enganaram Bill para ir dentro da mente de Stan em vez de Ford mudando suas roupas e personificando o outro e, em seguida, Ford iria atirar Stan com a arma de memória apagando, o que totalmente limpar a mente de Stan e apagar Bill da existência. Bill fica preso dentro da mente de Stan e torna-se aterrorizado. Ele implora por sua vida e promete Stan qualquer coisa que ele sempre quis, mas nada pode influenciar Stanley Pines, nem mesmo perder a sua própria identidade, a fim de salvar sua família. Uma ve thumb|Morte de Bill z Stanford atira mente de seu irmão longe, a forma de Bill distorce grosseiramente até Stanley lhe dá um soco e Bill desaparece da existência, enquanto seu corpo físico é transformado em pedra permanentemente. Todos os monstros, caos e danos causados aos residentes são enviados de volta para onde eles vieram. No final do episódio, forma de estátua de Bill é mostrado no mundo real. Personalidade Bill é um demônio excêntrico, louco, psicopata, e fisicamente irreverente que encontra a maioria das coisas divertida (embora ninguém está realmente certo porque). Ele é ultrajante e estranho, bem como um locutor rápido e pensador. Embora ele pode vir transversalmente como simplesmente irritantes, ele não deve ser subestimada; para quando ele está irritado, ele é uma força a ser reconhecida como ele vai desencadear seus poderes quase onipotentes sobre aqueles infelizes o suficiente para torná-lo irritado. Bill não é aquele que acredita em regras. Em vez disso, ele segue sua própria filosofia egoísta o que significa fazer o que quiser sem cuidados pelas consequências. Ele pensa em leis e física como sem sentido e mostra uma vontade irresistível de quebrar essas regras para baixo, causando caos absoluto no entanto, ele pode. As vidas que ele ruínas segurar nenhum mérito para ele e ele encontra diversão em atormentar e transformando mundos das pessoas de cabeça para baixo. Ele também vê a realidade como uma "ilusão", e valoriza a sua destruição. Quando possuir o corpo de Dipper, Bill é mostrado para ser um pouco masoquista, prejudicando-se de várias maneiras para a emoção dela, encontrando dor "hilariante". Ele parece ter pouco conhecimento sobre o corpo, especificamente seus limites físicos humanos. Isto vem de volta para prejudicá-lo quando ele ganha uma forma física e perdura dor quando o Shack-tron arranca o olho, enfraquecendo-o temporariamente ou quando Mabel tintas spray-pouco depois. Aparência Bill é uma criatura amarela, triangular que tem uma forte semelhança com uma pirâmide egípcia antiga eo Olho da Providência. Ele tem um único olho grande aro com quatro cílios pretos curtos em sua parte superior e inferior. Ele se move em torno principalmente por flutuando, e raramente, na verdade, está em seus próprios dois pés. Ele tem, membros fino preto, veste, um laço preto pequeno, e tem um chapéu alto, magro, preto superior que flutua logo acima de sua cabeça. Seus braços não parecem estar em qualquer posição fixa, e pode ser movido ao longo de seu perímetro, sem qualquer dificuldade. Ele também foi visto carregando um pequeno, preto ou amarelo bengala. Entre a parte inferior do seu corpo é o padrão de uma pirâmide. Quando ele fica bravo, ele fica vermelho e seus olhos brilha uma luz vermelha. Sua idade exata no show é desconhecida, embora Ford descreve-o como "mais velho do que nossa galáxia, e assim como torcido". Ritual de Convocação Para chamar Bill Cipher, é necessário uma foto de sua vítima. Os olhos devem ser cruzado para fora ea imagem deve ser cercado por oito velas em uma formação circular. Em seguida, o seguinte encantamento deve ser recitada: "Triangulum, entangulum Meteforis dominus ventium Meteforis venetisarium..!" Seus olhos vão brilhar azul. O céu vai virar cinza como você entra no mindscape. Você vai dizer "mensagem de trás" para trás 5 vezes (Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus). Um triângulo aparece. Um olho se abre e ele se transforma em aparência normal de Bill. No entanto, é mostrado que Bill tem a capacidade de retirar temporariamente outros seres em seu plano de existência, se assim o quiser, como visto em "Sock Opera." Prevenir o caos de Bill A fim de evitar o caos de Bill dentro da mente de alguém, deve-se acender nove velas e coloque a sua mão na testa da vítima. Dizer o seguinte encantamento: Fidentus omnium. mentium Magister. Magnésio ad hominem. opus magnum. Habeas corpus. overratus Inceptus Nolanus. mentium Magister. mentium Magister. mentium Magister. Se falado a reciter dos olhos do encantamento ficará azul e será trazido à mente da vítima sobre como eles imaginar, onde eles têm que encontrar uma maneira de parar Bill si. Há também três métodos preventivos conhecidos para impedir a entrada de Bill mentes. O primeiro método conhecido é um feitiço de proteção que envolve moonstones, mercúrio e cabelo unicórnio, que também protege contra o caos quando ele latas corporeidade. O segundo método é colocar uma barreira física em torno da mente, como a placa de metal do Ford, embora Ford afirmou que não é o método mais seguro. O último método é "criptografar" pensamentos de um sujeito, tornando-se muito difícil para Bill para ler. É mais seguro do que o segundo método e mais móvel do que a primeira, mas muito demorado. O Arquivo Cipher Uma página que descreve como Bill entra mente de uma pessoa. Stanford Pines tem um arquivo contendo informações sobre Bill Cipher e vários avistamento dele ao longo da história. O arquivo contém imagens e uma página arrancada de um livro, com imagens de uma pirâmide (presumivelmente no Egito) e o Olho da Providência. Outra página no arquivo é intitulado "Alligans Contractus" (que é latim para "Encadernação contrato" com uma imagem de um homem velho apertando a mão de Bill, sendo que ambos estão rodeados por uma chama azul, significando o homem está fazendo um acordo.) há também um papel com três dobras, com três intitulado: Our World (com um desenho de uma cabeça humana), Mindscape (com um desenho de uma pessoa e Bill ea mensagem codificada: Black and White) e pesadelo Realm (com uma imagem de Conta). S2e15 página do arquivo cifra 1 e 2 Esquerda: Livro trecho Direita: Exemplos de avistamentos S2e15 página do arquivo cifra de 2 e 3 Esquerda: Alligans Contractus Direita: Trecho do livro A página arrancada de um livro ( "Trecho do livro" nas imagens à direita) lê: "Pirâmides, também conhecido como quadrados cones, são encontrados em todo o mundo e têm origens profundamente misteriosas engenheiros modernos maravilhar-se com a sua construção que parecia impossível. , mas muitos não percebem que eles são, na verdade, apenas os restos do esqueleto de uma antiga raça de grandes dinossauros triangulares que tinha ossos muito maciças. A Cycloptostoneosaurus era um predador temido e percorriam as planícies do Norte de África, onde se mantinham com uma dieta de javalis e meerkat, é feita concurso por suas vidas despreocupadas e filosofias sem problemas. o reinado da pirâmide continuou até o século 18, onde um jovem George Washington uma vez viu um em férias de verão e jurou que encontrou uma nação com o único propósito de colocar uma imagem dele na parte de trás de notas de dólar. pirâmides hoje são principalmente atrações turísticas e cenário para filmes de conspiração. Como aquele em que o cara tem que roubar a Declaração de Independência. Você sabe o que, "Conspiracy Hank vai ao mar" . Se você começar sempre um skate ir para o Egito e tentar montar para o lado de uma pirâmide. Ouvi dizer que está realmente encorajado. " Habilidades habilidades de Bill se concentram na mente e manipulação mental. Ele é descrito como um "demônio sonho" e exibe algumas das características de um demônio incluindo a criação de contratos com a sua Summoner. Quando ele é convocado, ele aparece para colocar todos e qualquer observação em um sonho de transe. O efeito é que o mundo parece girar incolor, e ele pode manipular o ambiente circundante no entanto ele gosta, como demonstrado, puxando para fora e retornando os dentes de um cervo. As pessoas observando desconhecem eles dormem até deixa Bill e, em seguida, eles percebem seus olhos foram fechados durante toda a sua reunião. Bill pode entrar mentes das pessoas através de seus sonhos. Uma vez dentro de uma mente, ele pode manipular qualquer coisa, incluindo o seu conteúdo e forma e mudando a paisagem. Ele pode se comunicar com o seu convocador como uma chamada de vídeo, usando seu corpo como uma janela. Na verdade, ele pode usar todo o seu corpo como um projetor e exibir imagens. Uma vez dentro de uma mente que ele também pode facilmente arrancar informações de quaisquer outras pessoas que também estão dentro e trazer essas idéias e imagens para a vida. As imagens conjuradas parecem ter uma vida própria como é o caso com Xyler e Craz. Bill também é pelo menos perto onisciente. Ele sabe "muitas coisas", incluindo a verdade de muitas conspirações bem conhecidas, bem como eventos futuros, como a destruição do Gideon-bot e que Gideon Gleeful iria para a prisão. Para complementar essa capacidade, Bill é capaz de ver as coisas a partir dos olhos de qualquer imagem de si mesmo. 6 É por isso que ele é retratado durante todo o show. Bill Dipper possuindo Bill também tem a capacidade de remover as almas das pessoas de seus corpos e tomar posse do corpo depois. A pessoa que é removido do seu corpo está preso em um formulário como um fantasma na paisagem mental, incapaz de afetar o resto do mundo, a menos que encontrar um navio. Este navio não tem que ser uma coisa viva, como Dipper, que foi vítima deste, utilizados fantoches de Mabel para avisá-la Na primeira, habilidades de Bill foram limitados à mindscape, exigindo-lhe a possuir alguém para interagir com o mundo. Depois de esmagar a fenda interdimensional e criar um gateway a partir do reino de pesadelo, Bill agora podem existir no mundo físico, juntamente com os seus poderes, que foram anteriormente apenas limitados à mindscape. Em sua forma física, Bill agora podem utilizar suas habilidades em plena potência no mundo real. Ele é praticamente onipotente como ele agora pode fazer qualquer coisa que possa parecer impossível, inclusive trazendo objetos inanimados à vida e transformando as pessoas normais em estátuas. Suas habilidades em sua forma física inclui Apportation, manipulação da matéria, Mind Control, Realidade entortamento, viagens Inter-universal, manipulação do tempo, Manipulação de sonho, consciência Clarividência, Cross-universal (é capaz de visualizar diferentes realidades), capacidade inata, Manipulação de Ilusão, intangibilidade, manipulação Laser, Levitação, manipulação Molecular, pesadelo Inducement, Posse, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, mudando tamanho, telecinese, telepatia, loucura Indução (pode criar bolhas que podem induzir loucura em tudo o que toca), Regeneração, Fourth Awareness Recados (está consciente do mundo real e pode "ver" nós), Remoção Soul (essa quando ele possuía o corpo de Dipper) e resistência à deformação da realidade e manipulação do espaço-tempo. Bill é talvez o mais poderoso vilão no show. Ele até supera o próprio poder de Tempo do bebê, como ele se desintegr thumb|Roda Cipher ou Baby Time in "Weirdmageddon I". Tão poderoso como Bill parece, ele tem limitações. Enquanto Bill é capaz de assombrar os s onhos que lhe agrada, requer um acordo para que ele entrasse mente consciente de alguém. A profecia do zodíaco explicou que, se dez pessoas se reuniram em um círculo, eles seriam capazes de pará-lo, mas isso não se tornaria realidade se eles quebraram a corrente. Ao entrar no mundo físico, Bill está exposta a sensações corporais desagradáveis incluindo a dor. Inicialmente, ele considera que estas coisas como "hilariante", mas depois de períodos prolongados de tempo, leva um pesado tributo sobre ele, enquanto possuindo o corpo de Dipper, ou quando ele deve parar de se regenerar seu olho em "Weirdmageddon III". No mindscape, Bill ainda não é nada mais do que um pensamento na cabeça e pode ser esquecido através de meios tais como a arma de memória. próprio ego de Bill revela-s e sua falha mais fatal, não reconhecendo o truque de Stan no calor da possibilidade de aprender a espalhar a sua caos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Vilões